


Reward for Dark's Best Student

by tinam_ut



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: And Lots of It, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral, Orgasm Control, Pet Names, Praise, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 04:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinam_ut/pseuds/tinam_ut
Summary: At the end of the year, and after noticing the way you've been looking at him, Professor Dark decides to reward you for being so bright and lovely to work with. You'll get lots of praises and some of the specials attentions of his.





	Reward for Dark's Best Student

You had worked hard all year, and you had been rewarded. You were first of this class. Of Professor Dark’s class. Oh, how proud you were. Dark was known for grading harshly. Which was even more gratifying for you. But…. Now that you thought about it, Dark had always been oddly benevolent with you. Even more than that… You never really paid too much attention about it. After all, you were probably only imagining things. How could it be possible otherwise? How could Dark, of all people, be like that?

So when at the end of the year, almost the last day, he came to ask you to stay a bit later than usual to talk to him about your performances, you simply accepted. And now there you were, the last student had just stepped out of the room, closing the door after them on Dark’s instructions. You were alone with him, slowly gathering your belongings and stuffing them into your bag. He quickly trod towards your desk, swiftly pushing everything to the side to sit down. Intimidated, you leaned back against the backrest, looking at him from below. Dark was towering over your body which made you slightly uncomfortable. You felt awfully vulnerable when he did this. You had trouble to keep your eyes on his as he spoke,

**“So, on the subject of the good work you accomplished this year. I wanted to congratulate you…. Personally.”**

His voice was smooth and deep, as usual, but there was… Something else. Something that sent shivers up your spine. He leaned towards you more, now you were almost able to feel his breath. You swallowed nervously, keeping your eyes on his. His hand wandered up your arm to your shoulder, slowly inching closer to the crook of your neck. His voice got lower, less loud:

**“So talented, and always willing to do better…. If only I had more students like you. You are a … real pleasure to work with.”**

His hand slipped behind your neck and your cheeks flushed bright red, your eyes having more and more difficulty staying open. What was going on, what was the meaning of all this? Mind blurred with too many thoughts, you slightly shook your head, trying to speak as clearly as possible,

_“T-Thank you S-Sir…. But…. What are you d-doing?”_

He chuckled, gripping tighter the back of your neck, earning a gasp from you. Dark’s lips got thinner in a smirk and he whispered even lower in your ear, your whole body feeling the vibrations it created,

**“I’m giving you the reward you deserve.”**

He placed a soft, barely perceptible kiss under your ear before continuing,

**“Unless you don’t want to, of course…”**

His other hand snaked up your side, his body entirely bent over you. Your breathing got faster, heart beating like crazy in your chest, your whole being feeling incredibly hot. A guilty whimper rang in your mouth. You felt him smile against your skin. Another pleasured mewl was heard. And then he stopped. His face got further away from your neck and he sat back straight on your desk, judging you with a smug smile. Your whole body seemed to fall down a little, as if his contact had been giving you strength. You lifted hazy eyes to him. His voice echoed in the empty room with an impressive authority.

**“I can see your body wants me to, sweetheart.”**

He leaned back on the table with one hand, the other climbing up his shirt to loosen his tie mindlessly. He stopped when it was hanging limply around his neck before saying.

**“On your feet.”**

Your heart was beating wildly and you didn’t seem to understand the words. After a few moments you complied, unsteadily getting up. You stumbled a bit when the man swiftly sat down on the chair where you had been, having unbuttoned some of the higher buttons of his shirt. You could see perfectly his neck and some of his chest, but did your best to keep looking at his face. When you refocused on his eyes, you could see some satisfied wrinkles around his.

 **“I need your full worded consent, dear,”**  he said.  **“And you better be convincing, because I won’t do anything otherwise. I’m all ears.”**  he added, resting his hands on his lap, teasingly close to his crotch.

 _“I-I-I…,”_  you began stuttering, face bright red from embarrassment. Your hand went to grab your other arm in a vain attempt to hide the fact that you were shaking. Mouth half open, you desperately thought about what you could say, things moving too fast in your mind. You stuttered a few senseless syllables before managing to articulate,

_“I-I-… Plea-ease d-do what-tever you w-want to do to m-me hm… I-I… n-need it-t…”_

He seemed to be satisfied with your flushed out expression as a low chuckle rang in the room. In a quick motion, his hand went to grab your wrist and he pulled you down so you sat on his lap. You whimpered and let a strangled mewl out as you felt his hands roam your body, one caressing your side, the other climbing up past your breasts to lay on your neck. Dark leaned forwards to nip gently at your jawline then licking his way up closer to the corner of your lips. You bit them close as his hand travelled up on your inner thigh.

**“Dear god, look at you…. Was it really that hard sweetheart?”**

The man then suddenly made you turn your head so you faced his and pressed his lips against yours, moaning deeply. You opened your mouth and moaned in the kiss as well, which gave him the opportunity to kiss more passionately. He growled, losing his composure surprisingly fast. He huffed,  **“Fuck, I’ve been wanting you for so long…”**

You whimpered and just kissed again, losing yourself under his hands, his right one brushing closer and closer to your hot and probably dripping spot, under your skirt. Your hips bucked on their own and your hands gripped tightly on his suit, which made him snicker smugly. He growled again, now nipping harder and more hungrily and your chin and down your neck over your jugular, making you go wild.  **“You’re so fucking perfect… Smart… Kind… Funny…”**

His free hand moved to unbutton your white shirt, revealing your bra. He kept kissing and biting his way down, still getting tantalizingly closer to your panties. Your grip on his clothes got tighter and more desperate as his mouth reached between your breasts and his thumb got to work, rubbing around the nipple over the cloth.  **“Cute… Ngh…. Beautiful…. And oh my god so sexy….”**

On these words he yanked the bra down displaying him your hard nipples. You turned your flushed head to the side so he wouldn’t notice. But oh yeah, he noticed. His left hand went to pinch the sensitive nub and his mouth latched onto the other one. He sucked on it softly, his moans sending wonderful vibrations. He ordered, voice low and his black eyes looking up at you, the need obviously swirling in his pupils. **“Look at me love…. Look at what you’re doing to me… Look how badly I want to please you… This perfect body of yours….”**

His fingers reached your damp panties and his tongue your nipple at the same time, sending you into another dimension. An unadulterated moan left your lips and your eyelids closed tightly. God it felt amazing. Your head was entirely bent backwards, your whole body almost leaning in his arm. You felt a deep chuckle on your chest which made you buck your hips again. As if that stirred something within him, he began rubbing regular circles through the cloth of your panties. After hearing your sweets moans and whimpers and silent pleadings for more, he gave one last lick at your tit before saying.  **“Oh yeah it feels good, doesn’t it, darling… Yeah… Nghh… You look so beautiful, biting your lip in pleasure for me…. F-Fuck…”**

The motions of his fingers of both his hands got wilder, tearing a high-pitched mewl from you. A low growl rang in the back of his throat and he continued,  **“Something tells me you’ve been wanting this for a while too, isn’t that right. Look at me angel… Gh, look at me…”**

He was slowly but surely losing all control over himself, it was obvious. When you lifted your head back up and looked at his face, you saw his black hair flat on his sweaty forehead, his black eyes open wide, lust emanating from them. You could even swear you saw a hint of a faint blush on his cheek and some saliva on the corner of his lips. You nodded vigorously, gripping the top of his shirt to bring him closer. You said, the first articulated words you’ve pronounced for a while,  _“Y-Yes S-Sir… I-I want you….”_

Your hands unsteadily traced down to his crotch and when you felt how hard he was, he flinched, a deep moan vibrating in your chest. You could barely see anything but you stared at his face, blushing more visibly now. He growled and shook his head as if to shake away the burning need between his legs.  **“M-My dear… This is… not my reward… it’s yours… “**

His eyes fluttered close as his fingers pushed your panties out of the way to press his digits on your clit. He had been teasing it for a while now, but really feeling his finger was so much better. You moaned, your head thrown back and your hand instinctively went to grab the first thing it could find, which was in this case, the line between Dark’s torso and leg, your thumb pressing right on his crotch that was getting tighter and tighter under the pants. He grunted and rubbed faster on your spot, growling about how good you were to him, voice quavering for time to time as you started rubbing him too, not really realizing that you were playing with his self-control.

A deep groan was heard, but that finished in a higher pitch. He was slowly starting to lose it, he was having trouble not moving his hips so his pelvis rubbed against you. You lifted hungry eyes at him, you wanted him, so badly. You could feel your thighs getting wetter, but you focused not to look away from his eyes. His gaze eventually met yours. He looked wild. You stuttered,  _“S-Sir…. P-Please…. I w-want you….”_

To mark your words, your hand started rubbing his bulge, making him jump a bit. His hand grabbed your wrist, and held your hand in place, just above his crotch. He looked panicked, in some sort of need-induced panic. He grunted again, shifting on his seat. He looked uneasy.  **“C-Come on, sweetheart… Hh.. Ar-… Are you sure you want this?”**

As a response, you touched his cheek to turn his head towards you and gently, and shyly, kissed his lips. He made a little surprised sound, not expecting this from you. His skin seemed to become hotter under your touch. You slowly sank to your knees, between his legs, your hands slowly brushing his stomach as you went down. You looked at him from down there, and without breaking eye contact, your hands went to try to unbuckle his pants. His breath became heavier. When you were done, his length jumped out of his briefs, and he groaned, his hand touching yours, laying on his lap. His mouth showed a smug grin as his other hand touched your cheek, his thumb pulling at your lower lip. You couldn’t see clearly anymore, but he could see the lust and hunger in your eyes.  **“O-Open wide for me…”**

You smiled shyly, your cheeks once again on fire, and began sucking on his tip, rolling your tongue anywhere you could. He moaned loudly, his grip shifted to grab your hair, obviously struggling to not immediately thrust his hips upwards, shoving his dick deep down your throat. You giggled as you noticed his struggle, and decided to take him more in your mouth, fighting against your gag reflex, but sucking harder and faster by the second. You wanted to please him so badly, you had wanted to feel him in your mouth for so long. But the more time passed, the more you felt your pussy get wetter, and your need to have him inside you more intense. You whimpered around him, making him twitch, growling and moaning. He was muttering things, but you couldn’t understand everything.  **“That’s my good girl… Look at you… Look how good you’re making me feel… Look how talented your lips are for me… “**

You squirmed on your knees, and nodded your head, looking deep in his eyes. Seeing that innocent face of yours was making him lose his mind. After a few more moments of you pleasuring him, he suddenly grabbed your hair and lifted your head up, making you gasp. A string of saliva was connecting your lips to his rock-hard member, making him chuckle, but he was so close to your face that you could actually feel his hot breath. You squirmed and whimpered again.

**“What’s the matter sweetie…? Are you getting uneasy down there…?”**

As if his words had triggered something in your lower stomach, you immediately felt your wetness even more, squirming in front of him. Teary eyes were silently pleading him, but his smug and controlled expression made you understand that it wouldn’t be enough. He was waiting in silence, having his composure back, as if the member between his legs wasn’t twitching on his own. That man had an impressive amount of self-control. You understood that you had to talk, but you had trouble breathing, and even thinking. You coughed, unsure what to even say.  _“S-S-Sir…. P-Please….”_

His smug expression got even more intense as he leaned in even more, your noses now brushing against the other. Even if you had wanted to move to kiss him or anything it would have been impossible, since he was tightly holding your head in place. He was in control, he knew it, and if anything, that only made him harder. You heard a rumble in his chest, and you desperately tried to keep your eyes open and your hands away from your crotch. As an answer, a high-pitched mewl escaped your lips as you tried to speak. The movement of his hand caught your attention and opened your eyes wide. He nonchalantly went to touch his erection, slowly jerking up and down. You felt a huff on your face, and the hold on your hair get more unsteady, before getting back its strength.  **“I’m sorry sweetheart but I… I don’t think I heard that, would you care to say it again?”**

You were going crazy, the tears welling in the corners of your eyes. Completely desperate, and the tightness in your pussy getting unbearable, you blabbered out,  _“F-Fuck me… Please Sir I-I need it… I n-need you… in-…. Inside me, please…”_

An animalistic growl was heard and you thought you were entirely losing it. He muttered a dull but satisfied,  **“Good girl…”**  before letting go of your hair, almost making you collapse on the floor. You were there on your knees and Dark suddenly appeared behind you, without you even noticing.

He pressed himself against your back, one hand touching your nipples, and the other pleasuring your clit again, and feeling how wet you were. A loud laugh vibrated through the room and your whole being, and you leaned more into him, feeling his erection brushing against your ass. Your first reaction was to touch, first his leg, and your hand tried to sneak up to stroke him again but a swift motion from him made you lie on your back, on the cold floor. You were a bit disoriented, the pool of heat in your stomach distracting you. But now Dark was exactly above you, and you couldn’t move at all, your whole body immobilized by his, totally helpless to what he could want to do to you. He growled at your ear,  **“Hey hey… This is still your reward, isn’t it…? So tell me how you want me to go…”**

You had opened your legs for giving him all the access he wanted, and he was now teasing your slit with the tip of his cock. You were trying to buck your hips into his, but to no avail. You whimpered, pleading with _“Sir”_  and  _“Please”_ , but he wanted a concrete answer. Running his twitching tip up and down your entrance, coating it in your juices, he tried to give you ideas,  **“Slow and smooth….?”**  To illustrate his words, he began placing passionate kisses in the crook of your neck, taking great delight in the pleasured sounds you were making, your body, so frail compared to his, squirming and moving to get more.

 **“Or hard and deep….,”**  he continued, starting to bite your sensitive skin, marking you everywhere he could reach, sucking and biting and kissing. His hand was strongly pinning your hips down, and you couldn’t do anything against it. You moaned loudly and you felt his lips get thinner against your skin. He knew what the answer would be. He was sure of it. But he wanted to hear it. He wanted to tear the words from you. He wanted to fluster you, to play with you, to see the wonderful red tint your cheeks would get.

He once again moved his head above yours.  **“Your choice…,”**  he said, passionately kissing your lips, only getting more and more vigorous. You didn’t even have time (or oxygen) to give your answer, and down there, he was still rubbing himself against your entrance. You were getting crazy, he could feel it, and that’s exactly why he didn’t stop. He didn’t stop before the both of you were out of breath, and he could see how red and puffy your lips had become. Not as red as your cheeks. Jackpot. He chuckled, a shit-eating smirk on his face. His whole body twitched, impatient of your answer so he could finally sink his length into your dripping cunt.

It took you a few moments to get back to the few thoughts that were able to be somewhat consistent. Once the ability to talk came back to you, you said, as intelligible as you could muster,  _“Hardanddeep…. Please S-Sir… please… “_

Of course hard and deep. And hard and deep he shall provide. You were shaking under him, resuming your pleads for him to fuck you. And he finally did. He thrust all the way in, making your mouth distort with the pain and pleasure. He was so big, you needed some time to adjust to his size. You grabbed his shoulders and he started moving inside you, gaining speed. It felt so good you could feel your legs losing their strength, and your whole body becoming limp on the ground. Your eyes started closing on their own, rolling to the back of your head, and your thoughts lost all consistency. You were just blabbering and moaning nonsense now, the feeling of Dark’s hot breath on your neck making you shiver.

This seemed to last forever. Him, unwearied, endlessly pumping into you, groaning into your ear and murmuring how nice and tight you were for him. You, laying on the floor, your legs tightly crossed behind Dark’s back, moaning and whimpering and crying for more, always more. You had wanted this. Oh you had wanted this so much and for so long. And now you had it. One clear thought that went through your mind was that, once it was over, you couldn’t turn back, and probably wouldn’t be able to live without him in your life. But for now, you were just clinging to him, feeling your pussy tightening and tensing, getting closer and closer.

Judging by the little higher pitched sounds he was making, he was getting close too. You began whimpering to him that you were so close, that you needed release, and that, at the pace he was going at, you wouldn’t last much longer.  **“Aww…. T-This little a-angel over here is… getting…. close?,”**  he huffed, insisting on each word with a buck of his hips. You moaned loudly, your lower lip had gone bloody because you had been trying to muffle your screams for so long. But you did it once again. Dark’s eyes, now just above yours again, noticed, and he immediately reacted. His lips collided with yours and he muttered, between two heated kisses ,  **“Don’t you dare t-try to silence yours-self… Nor to make those pretty lips of yours bleed….”**

The movement of his hips never once stopped. He chuckled, out of breath.  **“I need them…”**

You immediately obeyed, face flushed bright red.  **“Hhh y-your lucky day…. I’m c-close too…”**

He went on for about a minute before his movements became erratic. In a roaring moan, he emptied himself inside you, and you followed him a few seconds later. The both of you were twitching and panting and clinging onto the other during your ecstasies. You smiled, exhausted, and you could faintly see that he was smiling too. It took a while before you both got back to your senses. You were still slightly out of breath when Dark got up. You looked how elegant he looked, even after all of this, and you were surprised when he leaned back down and lifted you from the floor in his arms. You could feel your cheeks become red again. He noticed and chuckled before sitting you on the desk.

He gently smiled at you before turning away to get back all the clothes that had been scattered across the room in the heat of the action. He placed your clothes next to you and himself started to get dressed again, brushing his hair back into harmony. You couldn’t do anything but silently watching him do his thing, mindlessly fidgeting around with your clothes, face still bright red. Now that you had your thoughts mainly back together, you began wondering so many things, your mind swarming with questions. The biggest one was probably “what had just happened?” And you didn’t really know.

Dark suddenly leaned to look at you in the eyes, interrupting your inner questioning. He was smiling brightly, he looked happy and relaxed, and, somewhat, that eased your mind a little. You smiled at him.  **“Are you okay, there?,”**  he asked. He seemed joyful, but now a bit concerned as well.  **“Did I…. Go a bit too far…?”**

You immediately did “no” with your head, eyes wide open. You just didn’t know how to process all of this, how he basically made all your fantasies become real. You were… Unsure what was next now. The year was over now and… What now? Would you both go your separate ways and never meet again? Probably unaware of what could be going on inside your head, he just looked confused, but understanding at the same time. He went to sit right next to you on the desk, his head looking down. He seemed uneasy and began stuttering,  **“Well i… I’m sorry, I just wanted to congrat-”**

You interrupted him, your arms around his neck in a hug. _“Thank you,”_ you simply said, happy to feel his arms close around you in return. You could feel him relax immediately and you giggled. He huffed, amused. He kissed your forehead and invited you to get dressed. You did, glancing at him from time to time. 

When you were done he accompanied you out of the school. You were walking side by side, his hand firmly pressing on the side of your shoulder, as if it was in a protective manner. You didn’t meet a lot of people on your way out, but you could feel the shyness in your being, and the butterflies in your stomach. 

He assured you this would not be the last time you met and kissed your cheek goodbye. Before he turned away, you could faintly see this smirk of his. Feeling all excited, you went back home, your whole body remembering, again and again, of what had happened. And you will cherish this day for a long time.


End file.
